


Whirling Winds

by lottieswritingdesk (MsPriestly)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPriestly/pseuds/lottieswritingdesk
Summary: A collection of 100 drabble-ish length fics. All around 300 words. Going to try and post one every day. Will contain Robron, Aarson, Bartsy. Refer to individual notes on each chapter for chapter warnings.





	1. Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one ;; Dancing (Robron, Wedding, Fluff.)

Aaron knew that dancing was sort of a _thing_ that happened at weddings. He’d always watched the first dance with a sort of awkward feeling, knowing that the two people dancing were either completely into being the centre of attention, or knowing that at least one of them were cringing inside. He knew exactly which he was going to be. The cheers at his own wedding weren’t what got him to his feet and into the centre of the pub, but the pressure of his husband’s hand gently tugging him close were a force he had less willing to refuse.

“If you even /ask/ if I want to lead, I’m stepping on your foot and divorcing you,” he mumbled, trying and failing to fight the grin that forced his lips to twitch up when Robert simply laughed into his ear and rested his hands on Aaron’s waist.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, since only one of us knows how to dance,” Robert teased back, his grin blinding when he pulled back enough to look down at Aaron.

“Piss off, I know how to dance. Just don’t like doing it,” he said. There was no time to protest anymore as Robert leaned in and pressed a swift kiss to his lips. Aaron laughed against Robert’s mouth as heard the raucous cheers that erupted around them, shaking his head slightly as the music started up. As they moved slowly to the music, Aaron couldn’t help but start to enjoy it as he relaxed and let his arms wrap lazily around Robert’s shoulders.

“Everything you dreaded?” Robert asked, his eyes soft and lips even softer as he smiled down at him.

“It’s alright.”

“Are these the sort of compliments I can get used to now?”

“Maybe. If you never make me do this again.”


	2. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two ;; Treat (Roblivion, Robron, set sometime in the ambiguously referenced future.)

**_“What can I say? I like to treat my boyfriend.”_ **

“This is more than a treat,” Aaron said, voice as shrill as it ever got as he stared at the car that was sitting in their driveway. This was a beast. “I know you’re not best pleased with me driving again, but you didn’t need to buy a flipping tank,” he pointed out, still staring at the matte black Range Rover.

“Come on, don’t pretend you don’t like it,” Robert whined as Liv stepped out of the house with her cereal bowl in one hand and her slippers still on her feet. He looked to her for support, only to be met with the sort of sardonic stare that no 14 year old should have mastered. “Not you too.”

“It’s a bit… I don’t know. Excessive, innit?” She said, scrunching her nose up in a way that was so reminiscent of the man standing next to her that it almost stopped Robert from sulking. Almost.

“I thought it was-”

“A good investment for a family car,” they both finished, rolling their eyes. He huffed and didn’t thaw when Aaron sighed and tugged his arm until he was pressed against him, “We can keep it for the rental period and see if we like it,” he suggested, trying to soothe the burn of the rejection.

“Could you pander to me anymore?” Robert asked, managing a grin when Aaron pecked his lips lightly before heading back in to get ready for work. Robert turned to find Liv still on the drive, watching him with her head tilted to the side. “What?”

“Next time get ‘im a puppy,” she said as though she was giving him the answer to the meaning of life with a mouth full of Coco Pops.

“… Good idea.”


	3. Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three ;; Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (referenced child abuse)

If there was one thing Chas had wanted to share with her little boy, it had been her love of the beach. Living up North didn’t really give them the best opportunity to get to the sea, but anytime she could, she’d drag Aaron. It was their special time together. The one time that he would look at her and she could convince herself that she was the best mum for him even when she knew deep down it was a lie. The smell of the sea and the feel of sand between her toes always made her think of him.

But now she lived now in a world of “Before” and “After”. For a long while, the thought of the beach just made her think of that day. The day she realised just how much she’d failed her little lad. She’d hidden it. Brushed off day trips, avoided holidays. She should have known that he didn’t miss a trick. She hadn’t suspected where Aaron was taking her the day he decided they were going out for a bit. Not until he finally pulled up to Crosby beach and rolled down the windows.

“It was still the best day of my life,” he said after she’d controlled her breathing. So patient. When had he grown up so much? “He doesn’t get to take this away from you. From us. He doesn’t get to ruin it.” When she reached for his hand, he didn’t refuse, simply looked at her with teary eyes and smiled, squeezing her hand back. They didn’t get down to the beach that day, both of them still a little too scared, despite Aaron’s words. But they stayed and watched the sunset over the iron statues and talked for hours.

It was a start. It was theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of you lovely readers who aren't familiar with Crosby beach (and the iron men!) it's a beach just outside of Liverpool and it's a masterpiece.
> 
> http://i4.liverpoolecho.co.uk/incoming/article6799396.ece/ALTERNATES/s615b/2887385.jpg


End file.
